Kinney "Sickman" Cantrell
Kinney "Sickman" Cantrell is a young Caucasian man living alone on the streets in Olympia, Washington, being a notorious drug user that has been fighting his live-or-die battle against heroin for the past decade, having once been a member of Red Haze before being dismissed by Zia Dolmayan. Kinney's doctor feared for his life when he neared death at the age of 27 and used an experimental rare metal treatment as a last resort so they may be able to transform his will to live into a fighting spirit. This resulted in him receiving the Standing Ripple Alice in Chains, an equally miserable entity who is connected directly to his pain receptors, forcing Kinney to work around his addictions and try to overcome the plagues that have stuck with him ever since he was a child. This means trying to hang around in public more and overcome his addictive traits, so he doesn't hurt himself or his ripple. Kinney is an introvert who tries to live his life without giving in to the things that's damaged him and his family, with Alice's responsibility being to cheer him on mutely and ensure he's continuing to fight his battles. Description Kinney "Sickman" Cantrell Description Kinney Cantrell is a severely emaciated man that's white as a ghost, with bags under his ocean-blue eyes and having had much of his teeth rotted away. His hair reflects the color of his eyes, being short and messy and looking somewhat wavy. He's so horribly thin that many of them bones show, making him look especially fragile. He wears only a navy-blue jacket and overly-long blue jeans. He's usually seen awkwardly smiling or wearing a neutral expression, trying not to look worried or down so to not put others down. Despite his condition, he usually tries to appear determined to overcome his failing bodily systems with his inner spirit and his Standing Ripple. He has one tattoo for each finger on his right hand, which read out "S-A-L-L-Y". He lacks any body or facial hair, disliking the feel. Alice in Chains Description Alice in Chains looks somewhat similar to Cantrell in just how sickly and emaciated she is. As her name implies, her wrists are chained up with steel chains. She is covered with filth, namely dirt, and does not look attractive herself because she shares much of her physique with her user. Personality Kinney Cantrell is at a disadvantage when it comes to social interaction, having frequent anger outbursts and being unable to make decisions and usually passing up opportunities for social interaction to hang out by himself (usually getting into heroin). He is a somewhat judgmental person with a damaged heart, having taken so much pain from watching his heroes-turned-zeroes family members succumb to the same things that are currently killing him and lashing out at anyone that dares act or behave like him. More often than not, he's just trying to protect what limited friends he has and try to overcome his problems so he can interact with them more, but his addictive personality and fear of social rejection makes it hard for him to approach them (especially after the death of his one girlfriend). Though a cynic and pessimist, he does try his damnedest hardest to see light in every situation and tries to push the negatives aside to help his friends see the light, trying so hard to push them away from the things he tries to suffer with alone. However, because he's also really shy, he only really does this with friends he's been with for years, showing regret and remorse when people he doesn't know as well begin to show the signs they're becoming like the Kinney. The only people he really outright dislikes are those that sell heroin and those who support the selling of it, blaming the government for enabling the destruction of his substance abuse-dominated family. Alice in Chains, his Standing Ripple, doesn't show much personality but frequently shouts "AUGH" and another whenever Kinney takes pain. This pain expression becomes frequently when he's being dominated by the consequences of heroin. She rattles her chains and shows anger when Kinney's hurt, because she cares for him a lot. She shows great joy when Kinney's feeling good, able to feel good sensations when he's just taking walks or eating cherry pie. Seeing Alice's emotions will rattle up Kinney on the inside, tempting him to become more involved in the battle so he can free her from her chains and unleash their full inner strength together. Powers and Abilities Kinney Cantrell is a completely normal person who lacks any abilities of his own, with all powers and abilities belonging to his Standing Ripple, Alice in Chains. Her powers are completely useless if her wrists are chained up- Kinney must break free of his stress and actively show his spirit in a fight to allow her to break free of her restraints. She's a rather supportive ripple, simply digging holes at rapid speeds, converting just about any material in her way into dirt before setting a box aside. She will then wait for a good time to trap the man in the box, and then kick them down a hole with the flaps open so they can be pierced against them bones she left there for them. She will then bury them up quickly in dirt, leaving them to try and break free from the ground. Her only other ability is "Rain When I Die", which allows her to resurrect Kinney Cantrell every single time he dies in battle by quickly kickstarting his heart and cleansing him of his illnesses briefly. She does this by summoning rain, which will heal his body, but will subsequently depress him because of how much he dislikes the sight of rain, usually chaining Alice back up. This means that Kinney will be forced to run away until he can muster enough confidence to break Alice from her chains again. Kinney's forced to rely on his steel water bottle for combat. He can twirl it around his hand and bash it around like a club. The sound it makes when it makes contact with something irritates his bones, but it's surprisingly powerful when it's filled with water. Relationships Sally Crabapple Sally Crabapple was Kinney's first and only girlfriend, and the only person that's ever been in love with him over the course of his whole life. He does not talk much about her, but he has implied that she was a transgender woman trying to overcome her own social problems, and they became friends at a clinic they both went to. When she put a pistol to her head, it brought him back into the world of drugs and tripled his problem. Whenever Alice in Chains takes pain, it instantly brings him back to Sally's death, and he tries to stop what he's doing so he can support his ripple, not wanting to lose her (even though that's very unlikely). Austin Kilmister Kinney has a very complicated relationship with Austin. He has always admired Kilmister for his brilliant bass talents and for being able to stand up for himself and his friends, and admires him even more for how respectful and calm he is, making Cantrell somewhat envious about just how great his former bandmate was. However, he is very critical towards Austin for his drug use, which leads them fighting sometimes, and fights can become very violent and physical. He never takes the advice Austin has given to him about quitting his drugs, because he doubts that it'll work if Austin's still taking drugs. In spite of their complications, they always meet up on Sunday nights to go drink and forget about everything at hand. Zia Dolmayan Like with Austin, Kinney had always been critical of Dolmayan's usage of drugs and was against working with both him and Austin numerous times, only agreeing to work in Red Haze when they both promised they'd keep their usage of drugs to a bare minimum while also making him promise he wouldn't hurt Alice in Chains (who was then the only Standing Ripple between these three). Eventually, Dolmayan's inability to keep herself stable would lead to her turning on Cantrell, causing her to become very abusive and critical of him, eventually getting fired when he refused to stop being critical of her and when she demanded that she come into his personal space. They never talked again afterwards. Trivia *Kinney got his nickname "Sickman" from his friends in high school because of how he began destroying himself in the 9th grade through his use of heroin, which his family had been also destroying themselves with. This frustrated him so much and winded up in him being ridiculed for the rest of the grade. He chose to drop out in the 10th grade, eventually running away from his family with limited possessions to become a guitarist for a band with limited success. *Kinney doesn't have a job because of the times he's been caught using heroin and times he's been in prison becoming public information. He always wanted to be a marine biologist as a child. *Though Kinney is his last name, sometimes he's called "Cantrell" instead, because it "sounds better" than Kinney to some people. Gallery Category:Males Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples